worldwartwowikiaorg-20200214-history
9×39mm
|type= Rifle |service= |used_by= |wars= |designer= |design_date= |manufacturer= |production_date= |number= |variants= |is_SI_specs= |parent= |case_type=Rimless, bottleneck |Bullet=9,25 (SP-5) 9,26 (SP-6) |Bullet weight =16,1 (SP-5) 16,2 (SP-6) |neck= |shoulder diameter (mm)=10,36 |base= |rim_dia= |rim_thick= |case_length (mm)=38,76 (СП-5) 38,78 (СП-6) |length= |case_capacity= |rifling= |primer= |max_pressure= |max_cup= |filling= |filling_weight= |detonation= |yield= }} The 9×39 mm is a Soviet / Russian rifle cartridge. It is based on the Russian 7.62×39 mm round, but with an enlarged neck to accommodate a 9 mm bullet. The cartridge was designed by N. Zabelin, L. Dvoryaninova and Y. Frolov of the TsNIITochMash in the 1980s. The intent was to create a subsonic cartridge for suppressed firearms for special forces units that had more power, range and penetration than handgun cartridges. The 5.45×39 mm cartridge introduced in 1974 for AK-74 lacks bullet weight for acceptable energy at subsonic velocities. The bullet of the 9×39 mm is approximately , double that of the 7.62×39 mm, and is subsonic. This slow velocity does not produce a sonic boom, but does limit the effective range of a weapon when compared to non-suppressed assault rifles. The round has an effective lethal range of 300 to 400 meters and a maximum penetration of up to 10 mm of steel. Like the 5.45×39mm cartridge, 9×39mm SP-5 features an airpocket in the tip, which vastly improves its capability to yaw; with such a long projectile, yawing can be quite violent. Variants SP-5 (7N8) - The SP-5 (СП-5) (SP: Spetsialnyj Patron; "Special Cartridge") was developed by Nikolai Zabelin. It is a conventional lead core FMJ bullet, but developed for accuracy. SP-5UZ - The SP-5UZ (СП5-УЗ) is an SP-5 variant with an increased charge intended for a factory-specific strength testing of the weapons. SP-6 (7N9) - The SP-6 (СП-6) was developed by Yuri Frolov. It has a hardened metal armor piercing core. It can penetrate of steel at 500 meters or of steel, of titanium or 30 layers of Kevlar at 200 meters. At 100 meters it penetrates of steel, while retaining enough power to neutralize a soft target behind it. SP-6UCh - The SP-6UCh (СП-6УЧ) is an SP-6 variant intended for training. PAB-9 (7N12) - The SP-6's bullet is expensive, so an attempt was made to make a lower-cost version of the cartridge. The PAB-9 (ПАБ-9) used a stamped rather than machined steel core. It sacrificed too much performance to be usable. , its usage is prohibited.http://www.artillerist.ru/modules/myarticles/article.php?storyid=337 SPP - The SPP (СПП) (SPP: Snaiperskie Povishennaya Probivaemost; "Sniper - Increased Penetration") is a sniper round with an increased penetration. BP - The BP (БП) (BP: Broneboin'ie Pulya; "Armor-Piercing Bullet") is an armor-piercing round. Weapons * 9A-91 * AK-9 * AS "Val" * OTs-12 "Tiss" * OTs-14-4A "Groza" * SR-3, SR-3M "Vikhr" * VSK-94 * VSS "Vintorez" References * * Modern Firearms - Special Purpose Cartridges of USSR and Russia * http://www.militaryparitet.com/nomen/russia/strel/patroni/data/ic_nomenrussiastrelpatroni/1/ External links Cartridges * [http://content.foto.mail.ru/mail/photoshooter/1643/s-2112.jpg left to right : SP-5, SP-6, PAB-9, BP, SPP] * [http://content.foto.mail.ru/mail/photoshooter/1643/s-2108.jpg left to right : SP-5, SP-6, PAB-9, SPP, BP] * [http://content.foto.mail.ru/mail/photoshooter/1643/s-2127.jpg left to right : SP-6, BP (2006), PAB-9, BP (2008)] Bullets * [http://content.foto.mail.ru/mail/photoshooter/1643/s-2446.jpg left to right : SP-5, SPP, SP-6, PAB-9, BP (?), BP (2006), BP (2008)] Category:Pistol and rifle cartridges Category:Subsonic Rifle Cartridges